


Take me and make me yours

by Fujoshiigirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshiigirl/pseuds/Fujoshiigirl
Summary: Basically Gray turning into Juvia over Natsu and Natsu loving the smell coming from between Gray's legs, put them together and you get male pregnancy!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving mpreg another shot since the other I did was somewhat successful, this time the rolls have reversed with Natsu being dominant and Gray being submissive.

It was any other day in the Fairy Tail guild hall to Gray Fullbuster but only this time Natsu seemed to have changed his wardrobe, ditching the vest that displayed his perfectly built physique for a form fitting closed vest, much to Gray’s disappointment. Gray rather liked the previous vest more only because he could admire the muscled chest and abs without being caught. Although with this new vest on, he could let his imagination run wild as Natsu grew in size the more he trained. He definitely appreciated the sleeveless arm with his guild mark on display on top of those delicious biceps. Gray hummed in satisfaction as he watched Natsu play arm wrestle against Gajeel at the moment, taking in the strain of muscle, slick with sweat. Gray licked his lips, practically drooling from across the room. What would it be like if he was slick and sweaty on top of him Gray thought. That earned him a nose bleed which he hastily cleaned up. For as long as Gray has known Natsu as children, he can’t quite put his finger on just when he started feeling for the fire dragon slayer. He’s always thought Natsu as cute when they were little but now that they are older, puberty certainly has been kind to the pink haired man. Gray’s no slouch himself, packing with a full set of defined abs that he may or not not show off on purpose towards the salamander. Gray however knows it’s pointless as Natsu seems to always be around Lucy. He doesn’t hold a grudge against the celestial wizard, as she wasn’t bad looking. In fact, Lucy’s personality makes her all the more attractive with how kind and caring she can be. Gray will deny this till he reaches his grave but at times he catches himself pull a Juvia and be jealous of Lucy, screaming love rival in his head as he watches the two. Gray has even considered using magic to make himself into a girl so he could have Natsu’s babies but quickly rid of that idea as the world is full of magical wonders. If Gray was to have Natsu’s children then he’d want to do it in his body so that way, their little miracles could have both of their traits. It’s silly to let himself imagine such dreams but he can’t help himself, he’s just so hopelessly in love with Natsu. He may play the calm, cool, collected ice guy but deep down he knew who he really was. He just wants the have his way with Natsu, being able to feel his cock inside him and taking in all the juices he has to offer. Gray stood up abruptly when Laxus started sniffing the air, no doubt being able to smell his arousal. He excused himself out of the guild hall to go for a walk to clear his head. He had been in control for a long time now but it was starting to slip the more he sees Lucy and Natsu together. With hands deep into his pockets and head down in thought, Gray began the long walk home in hopes to clear his mind.

*****

“Alright Gray! Why don’t you come and face me!” Natsu shouted, his fists ablaze.

“Hate to break it to you Natsu but Gray left already.” Mira said sweetly.

“What do you mean he left!?” Natsu raged.

“Geez do you have to be so loud?” Lucy complained.

“I think he went home.” Mira said in thought.

“Gray my love!” Juvia cried out as she ran out of the guild to find Gray.

“Man this stinks!” Natsu growled. “I want to fight!” Natsu shouted.

“You just fought with Gajeel, haven’t you had enough for one day?” Lucy sighed.

“Never!” Natsu ran out of the guild for Gray. Gray was the only one who could satisfy him when it came to their brawls. Sure he can fight with Elfman, Gajeel, Laxus and the others but there was something about Gray that he always loved to be with.

“Geez you think he would calm down sometime.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you going to go with him Happy?” Lucy asked the blue exceed.

“Nah I’m busy right now.” Happy fixed the bow onto the raw fish he was about to present to Carla in hopes to win her affection.

“Wherever you say.” Lucy waved and left for home.

*****

Juvia has looked everywhere for Gray but still no luck for her beloved ice prince. She turned on the street only to be pushed back a step when Natsu came running past her, following his trusty nose to find Gray. She thought it was strange that Lucy nor Happy was with him but didn’t pay any mind and kept up her search.

Gray was now in the comfort of his own home, stripping down on what was left of his clothing and into a hot bath. As he sat there in his thoughts once again, he didn’t notice someone breaking into his bedroom window and making a sneak attack.

“There you are Gray!” Natsu started to shout but stopped when he realized Gray was naked in the bath.

*insert high pitched wow*

“What are you doing here Natsu!” Gray screamed, face red and covering himself.

“I...I wanted to fight..” Natsu blushed from embarrassment and smacked a hand over his eyes.

“Geez Natsu I’m in the middle of a bath!” Gray growled.

“I’m sorry!” Natsu shouted and ran out the way he came from the window but had a hand over his eyes still and ended up falling head first into the ground, legs sticking out and twitching.

“Tch!” Gray was still red from the shock of seeing Natsu enter while he was naked. It’s not like they haven’t seen him naked before, it’s just sometimes Gray gets shy when Natsu’s around because he as strangely as it sounds doesn’t want Natsu to think he’s bigger than him. In all honestly Gray is a bottom and if he’s bigger than Natsu then Natsu might not want anything to do with him, or that’s what his crazy thoughts lead him to believe at times.

Gray got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his sit waist and peeked out the window Natsu had came from. It seems Natsu is still down there twitching from the impact. Gray sighed and went downstairs and around the building to help Natsu up.

“Idiot.” Gray sighed and helped him inside, laying him down onto his couch.

Gray left him to recover while he busied himself with dinner, forgetting he had a small towel as cover.

About ten minutes later as Gray is finishing up with dinner, Natsu groans out and sits up slowly, holding the bump on his head.

“Ugh what happened?” Natsu opened his eyes. “Where the heck am I?” Natsu looked around but his mind was still foggy. He sniffed the air instead and caught a whiff of a heavenly smell.

“Mmmmm.” Natsu followed the scent to Gray’s plumped ass. Eyes still closed Natsu dug his nose into the towel covered area and got a big whiff.

Gray squealed high pitched and jumped away from Natsu’s keen nose, kicking him in the face in the process. “What the fuck Natsu!?” Gray blushed furiously and climbed on top of the counter, putting as much distance between them as much as possible.

“I smelled something really good.” Unaware of what he just stuck his nose in, Natsu stepped forward. “I want more of that smell, Gray where is it coming from?” Natsu sniffed around to find its source.

“Stay back!” Gray screamed, though he will deny that it was a few octaves too high. Gray threw the finished food at Natsu and ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door, locking it and sealing it with ice for good measure.

Natsu blinked confused as to why Gray was acting so strange but quickly forgot when he saw the food he caught with his hand and immediately started devouring the delicious meal.

Meanwhile, Gray was face down on his mattress crying quietly He felt like Natsu was toying with him and that maybe he knows of his feelings and was making fun of him because he knows he doesn’t have a chance with him because he was in love with Lucy. What a cruel thing to do Gray spat bitterly. As much as he wanted to hate Natsu, he just couldn’t bring himself to do so.

After the meal, Natsu decided to wait for Gray outside his door, using his scarf as a makeshift pillow. Natsu can hear the soft cries of his comrade but he didn’t understand why Gray could be so upset, he’ll ask him when he sees him tomorrow, Natsu decided.

*****

The next morning Gray awoke and went about his usual day but stopped in his tracks to find a sleeping Natsu outside his door. Gray sighed and put a blanket over him, making sure not to wake him and head the guild first so he didn’t have to face Natsu after what happened last night.

It took a few hours for the flamed idiot to arrive but when he did, it wasn’t his usual self. Instead with a serious face, Natsu marched over to Gray whom was enjoying a drink with the other guys, got in his face and stared him right in the eye.

Gray felt uncomfortable with the closeness Natsu was and under that piercing stare.

“Why were you crying?” Natsu spoke for only Gray to hear as he was right in his face.

“What are you talking about ash for brains?” Gray weakly insulted.

“You know what I mean.” Natsu growled and that made Gray shiver.

“Natsu!” Happy cried and flew into Natsu’s face, making him land on his back.

Gray sighed with relief, he almost just cracked under that gaze.

“Where have you been?” Happy yelled into his ear.

“Calm down Happy! I was just passed out at Gray’s house.” Natsu hissed.

Happy paused for a moment then made his creepy Happy face. “They’re in loooovvveeee.” Happy snickered.

“Are not!” Natsu shouted.

“Then what were you doing with Gray?” Happy laughed.

“Absolutely nothing!” Natsu bickered back.

“Uh huh sure.” Happy ignored. “If you wanted alone time with him, all you had to do was say so.” Happy said.

“It’s not what you are thinking you perv!” Natsu yelled.

Gray took that opportunity to escape so no one caught on what was going on. He didn’t want anyone to find him a pathetic mess when Natsu told everyone of his feelings and they all laugh at him. He managed to sneak out back and make his way to the south gate park.

Gray doesn’t know what to do if the guild made fun of him. He definitely didn’t want to be around when they do. Gray sighed, guess he might as well think about moving towns or cities, maybe even change guilds. He didn’t want to because Fairy Tail is his home and has always been but he couldn’t face Natsu hating him for his feelings. Gray sat down on a bench, lost in his thoughts.

*****

Natsu has followed Gray’s scent once he realized he wasn’t at the guild anymore. He was determined why he was crying and why it made him stand on edge. When he found Gray on a bench, he snuck up right in front of his face again, practically nose to nose.

Gray was so lost in thought that he didn’t even see Natsu in front of him. Natsu sniffed the air around them and purred. The scent was back and it seems Gray was wearing the smell.

“Are you using some kind of potion or new shampoo?” Natsu asked, sniffing even closer, not caring much of personal space.

Gray squeaked and fell on his back on the other side of the bench. “Don’t do that!” Gray shouted and blushed.

“You’re really red Gray, are you feeling alright?” Natsu jumped up on the bench to look down at him.

“I’m fine!” Gray huffed and scooted back, away from the other.

“You sure? You’re all red, you got a tummy ache or something?” Natsu dumbly asked.

“No! What are you doing here Natsu? Have you come to make fun of me some more?” Gray choked back tears.he didn’t want to cry in public.

“Why would I make fun of you?” Natsu glared.

“Because I like guys!” Gray didn’t realize his mistake until it was too late. Gray’s eyes grew wide and he turned on his heel and ran towards his house.

“Hey wait!” Natsu ran after him, something inside him telling him to go. Natsu didn’t quite understand so he was just going with it.

*****

Gray covered his home in a dome of ice in hopes of keeping Natsu from entering. He didn’t understand why Natsu was being so cruel! He has to leave magnolia and join another guild. Gray quickly packed up what he thought he might need and began to strategize.

Natsu started punching his way through Gray’s ice, took him a minute but he got in and ran straight for the bedroom window. 

Gray didn’t have much time to move so Natsu had landed on top of him, face buried in his private parts. 

Gray yelped and landed hard on his back, Natsu’s nose buried deep in his sensitive area.

Once they sweet scent reached Natsu’s nose he opened his eyes and didn’t expect to be between Gray’s legs. He started sniffing, his nose moving along Gray’s clothed shaft.

Gray choked back moans and attempted to shove Natsu away but he was persistent on having more of the sweet delicious, mouthwatering scent. Natsu started moving his soft cock, in hopes of finding out if it tastes as good as it smells.

“Natsu!” Gray started to have tears fall down his face.

The smell of Gray’s tears had Natsu look up and realize what he was doing.

“Gray?” Natsu asked in concern.

“How can you be so cruel to me!” Gray shouted.

“What?” Natsu blinked.

Gray tried to pull away but Natsu kept a tight hold on his hips. “How can you play with my heart knowing how I feel. How can you toy with my body knowing what it does to me!” Gray squirmed some more but to no avail.

“I’m not toying with you! It smells so good here.” Natsu sighed and nosed along his now erect cock through his pants.

Gray whined loudly. “Natsu please.” Gray didn’t really know what he was begging for but at the rate Natsu was going, he just might lose it.

Natsu hummed and burned away Gray’s pants without burning him to reveal a fully erect cock. Natsu tilted his head in curiosity, he knows what it is and what it means but he’s never come across a hard dick before. Natsu has never been hard before himself but he has smelled it on others and sometimes even smelled two peoples scents mixed with each other. Igneel always told him that he will understand when he gets older but Natsu didn’t pay attention because all he cared about was food, fighting and sleeping. He had no use for such hormones so it is a bit confusing for him. Why now and why Gray of all people?

Natsu stuck his tongue out to have a lick at the tip and practically had stars for eyes. Not only did it smell heavenly but it tasted just as amazing! He quickly took Gray in his mouth and unconsciously deep throated. 

Gray moan high pitched and tugged at Natsu’s pink soft hair. At this rate he wouldn’t last for another minute.

Natsu didn’t fully understand but he guessed it felt good because Gray wasn’t shoving him off like he thought he would. Natsu was just following instinct and it told him to milk Gray for everything he had to offer.

Gray squirmed and gasped in pleasure, not wanting to give in but at the same time, letting himself feel what his wildest dreams couldn’t conjure up. He’s wanted this for so long but he wished this was all true and not because Natsu felt curious. Once he is done with me, he’ll get even more curious and want to experiment on others, leaving you in heart ache Gray thought.

Natsu sensed his struggle and started to see just what else he can do to make Gray let go. He began to fondle with his balls causing more loud moans from the other. It wasn’t enough so Natsu very softly graze his sharp teeth along the hardened cock in his mouth.

Gray arched and exploded into the fiery mouth with a cry of his name. It seems he didn’t realize just how much he really liked Natsu’s sharp canines.

Natsu smirked in triumph and swallowed every last drop, licking Gray clean. “Thanks for the meal.” Natsu growled,he wanted more.

Gray whimpered,completely spent. He has never had anyone touch him before, he wanted to save himself for Natsu incase his dreams come true. Will Natsu be done with him and experience more somewhere else or will he actually want Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on you guys. I got sick and it lasted the whole month on top of work.

Gray hesitated for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Natsu asked.

Gray shut his eyes closed and flushed slightly. “It’s just...what we are about to do here..I want this but…” Gray stammered softly, hand still out stretched, about to reach for Natsu.

Natsu took Gray’s hand in his and kissed the back of it. “But what?”

Gray opened his eyes when Natsu kissed his hand and looked at the soft expression he was giving him and blushed even more.

“I’m afraid you’ll realize that once you have done it with me, you’ll be disgusted because I’m a man..” Gray turned his head away so he didn’t have to see his face.

“Why would I be disgusted that you are a man?”

Gray didn’t dare look at his face, instead stayed silent.

“I don’t understand much of this but I do know that you smell sweet to me and I’m curious and want more.” Natsu leaned Gray down onto the bed and nosed his neck. “You taste good too.” he licked a strip up his neck.

Natsu wasn’t really doing much to him and he was already putty in his hands. Gray arched into his warm rough hands as they explored all his secret places.

He was weak in the fire dragon slayers arms but even though his mind was screaming at him to put an end to things now, he couldn’t because his heart was so full and on the verge of bursting.

Gray was so caught up in his thoughts, he barely registered and Natsu was abusing his nipples with that hot mouth of his and his generous cock was catching at the puckering of his entrance.

Out of instinct, Gray spread his legs wider to allow more room for the man he was so gone for.

“Gray” Natsu whispered in his ear.

“S-Say it again..” Gray clutched onto his back and pulled him on top of him.

“Gray” Natsu flipped them so Gray was on top with cock slipping in between his firm butt cheeks.

Gray shaked all over and decided that he didn’t want to wait any longer. He took a hold of Natsu’s cock and slowly sank down.

Natsu gritted his teeth and hissed. “Gray you’re shaking. Does it hurt?” he bit out.

“N-No…it’s just if you m-move right now I’ll come undone…” Gray gasped out.

Natsu carefully sat up and adjusted to the new angle, grasping onto Gray’s hips to steady himself. It was so tight, never had he imagined this would feel sensational! He can’t believe he had been missing out on these intense feelings.

“Natsu…” Gray looked slightly down at him, his eyes sparkled and he had the cutest light blush dusting his face and all around them smelled like Gray. It was all so overwhelming to Natsu.

Gray wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him into an intense heated kiss with all tongues and saliva dropping from their mouths.

Natsu pulled back for air and began to thrust up into him while sucking the life out of him through his nipples.

Natsu stayed focused on watching Gray, the way he threw his head back in ecstasy, the sweat dripping down his body, his mouth open and shameless sounds pouring out.

He burned the image into his memory, the way Gray was at his complete mercy, begging for him to take me, mark him and eat him up whole.

Natsu cupped his cheek and brought him down for a kiss as he released inside Gray, giving him everything he has to offer.

Gray’s eyes slammed shut and cried out for the whole world to hear as his orgasm ripped from him. 

Natsu laid the now limp ice wizard back down onto his bed and covered them both with the sheets, holding him to his chest.

*****

Gray groaned softly as the morning light hit his face. He blearily blinked his eyes open and looked around confused. He sat up quickly, looking around the room, he remembered last night. Natsu had taken him and it was heavenly. Gray noticed the things he had packed the night before were still strewn on the floor but there was no sign of Natsu’s clothes on the floor. This had Gray’s eyes stinging. He knew it! He knew if he gave himself to Natsu, he would leave! As much as he hated himself for giving in, he didn’t regret the wonderful night they had. Or maybe it was only wonderful for Gray. Gray lay back down and softly cried into his pillow, the man he so desperately loves, doesn’t love him back.

Gray was so depressed, he skipped breakfast and lunch, he did soak himself in the bath, in hopes to wash away the memories.

*****

Natsu sat at the usual table for team Natsu, awaiting for a certain ice mage to show up.

“What’s taking him so long.” he growled under his breath.

Ever since Natsu left Gray’s home, he had been curious about the sweet smell. He didn’t smell it this morning, Gray just smelled like Gray, it wasn't a bad thing, Natsu just wanted to understand. So he came to the guild hall to find some answers before talking to Gray again.

He tried to ask Lucy on it but all she did was blush and ran away before he got the chance to find out. He thought about asking Erza but then decided against it. Maybe Happy would know! Just when he stood up to find his buddy, he caught a whiff of the sweet smell again. He was determined to find out what was the source and what it meant! He followed his nose senses and it led him to Freed Justine.

Natsu was confused for a moment as to why Freed smelled good. But before Natsu and smell him even further, Laxus loomed above him with an evil eye.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Laxus growled.

“Heh...hey there Laxus…” I’m doomed Natsu thought.

Freed stepped in, blushing furiously. “Behave yourself Laxus.” Freed cleared his throat. “What can I do for you Natsu?”

Natsu sniffed the air and sighed. “The smell is gone.” he muttered.

“What smell?” Freed asked.

“You had a sweet smell on you and I wanted to know what it was.”

Laxus growled again and stepped forward to plummet the smaller man.

“Down Laxus.” Freed dismissed, blushing. “Are you talking about arousal?”

“What’s arousal?” Natsu blinked.

Freed coughed nervously. “It’s a feeling you get with someone you love.” he tried to put as innocently as much as he could.

“So you got it because of Laxus?”

“Of course he did. I’m the only one who gets to do that to him.” Laxus crossed his arms and glared.

“Can you show me how to do that?” Natsu didn’t realize just what he was asking.

Laxus nearly ran from the guild hall. “Relax Laxus, he doesn’t understand.” Freed may have said these words, he was still blushing furiously. “I don’t think we can Natsu. This is something you only do with people you love.”

“And like hell I’d let you touch Freed.” Laxus added.

“Is there someone you love that you want to do these things with?” Freed looked to Natsu.

“I don’t know..” Natsu sighed.

At that moment the guild doors opened to reveal Gray walking in towards the bar.

“Gray!” Natsu beamed and ran to him.

Gray turned around and round housed him in the face with a kick. “You bastard!” Gray screamed and ran out of the guild hall in tears. How dare he smile at him when he broke my heart! That’s it! He was going to leave after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been reading other stories for inspirations and finding new ideas for this story but thank you for the patience and hope to keep going for your enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guy's this chapter isn't as good as the others.

Gray was still in tears as he picked up his still packed bag and wrote a brief farewell note behind. God his chest hurt so much but he just couldn’t stop relaying last night. The way Natsu whispered his name, the way he caressed him while making love to him, the way his lips brushed his own. Gray touched his lips with his fingertips as if he could still feel the sweet kisses.

Gray shook his head to get rid of those sweet daydreams. He had to remind himself that Natsu only thought of their time together as a one time thing. As much as he wanted to blame everything on Natsu, he just couldn’t. He knew deep down last night, before Natsu took his virginity, that it was all just sex to him. But the way he had been so tender towards, you would think that he loved him back. 

Now Gray was just fooling himself. He scowled at his inner thoughts while heading towards the train station. He was glad no had followed him after his outburst. They probably know about his and Natsu’s time together. They probably wanted an explanation from Natsu as to why he had done what he did. 

Gray sighed and wiped the dried tears and boarded the train, finding his seat and putting his face in his hands. He could never go back.

*****

“Natsu!” Everyone in the guild ran to him to see if he was okay.

Natsu groaned and sat up slowly, holding his cheek, which was very swollen and purple.

“Here let me help.” Wendy spoke quietly and began to take away his pain and heal as much of the bruising as she can.

“Care to explain what that was about?” Erza asked.

“How the hell am I supposed to know.” Natsu grumbled, visibly upset.

“Well were you two fighting?” She raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

“No, we had a wonderful time last night and I haven't seen him since.”

“Wonderful time last night?” Mira asked.

“Yeah I stuck my dick inside him.” Natsu stated bluntly.

Wendy flushed then fainted at hearing such things. She still is innocent so it was no surprise.

“Oh my.” Mira giggled and blushed.

“Tell me what exactly happened after you...did things.” Despite her light blush, she was happy for her brother like figures.

“After the awesome night, we went to bed and this morning I got hungry after using all the energy to please Gray so I got up and came straight to the guild to eat. I decided to wait for him here but while I waited I wanted answers on the the sweet smell was so I asked Lucy but she turned red and ran away, maybe it was gas or something. But then I smelled the same thing coming from Freed earlier and asked about it. Turns out it's called arousal and it smells so good but on Gray it smells even better.” As Natsu recounted every step he took leading up to now, he failed to realize Erza’s growing irritation.

“You mean to tell me, that you left his bed before he woke up?” Her eyes twitched.

“Yeah, what’s the big deal?” he said, completely oblivious.

“YOU IDIOT!” she punched him across the guild. “He thinks you stood him up!”

“Wha-?” Natsu peeked his head out from the rubble of broken tables and chairs, eyes looking dizzy.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. “Get up and go find him. Poor thing is probably feeling pathetic.”

Natsu got up and swayed left to right while walking out of the guild hall in search of Gray.

*****

It took Natsu some time to get there from still being dizzy and sporting several bumps and bruises. He shook his head as he made it into the window to his room. Natsu sniffed the air for any signs of him. He noticed the scent wasn’t fresh but he was there nonetheless. Natsu looked around the whole house and found no sign of him but he did find his note and read it over slowly, trying to understand.

“No! He can’t leave!” Natsu shouted, while running out the door. He ran all the way to the train station and saw no sign no smelled his scent anymore.

“Dammit!” Natsu clenched his teeth. He was so stupid! He quickly got out his small communication lacrama and punched in Gray’s, waiting in anticipation for an answer. When no answer came, he decided to call Erza. 

“Natsu?” Erza asked. “Where’s Gray?”

“He ran away!” Natsu cried out, uncaring of the strange looks he was receiving from passersby. “I can’t find him and he left a goodbye note!”

“Dammit Natsu, now you’ve really done it. Come back to the guild, I’ll call Lyon.” She ordered.

Natsu nodded, too numb to think straight. Why had Gray run away? He thought their time together was amazing. Did he not like what had transpired between them last night? No that couldn’t be it. Sure he hesitated before Natsu took him but that was because he was worried, Natsu might not actually want to and was just following instinct.

Now that Natsu thought about it, he didn’t really recall why he felt the urge to take Gray in such an intimate way. He just smelled so wonderful and even though Gray is gone, he could still recall the sweet drool worthy scent. Gray was aroused for some reason and he wanted to know why and what caused such a reaction.

Natsu tried to remember how they even got to having sex in the first place. He remembered Gray yelling at him about making fun of him about liking men and then when he landed on his junk with his face from Gray running away, he had smelled it. Was Gray aroused because he had his nose down there? Natsu tried to think about Gray having his nose down there on him. The mental image was odd but he felt himself stirred to life at possibly Gray doing the mouth thing on him as he did to him. 

Natsu sighed as we made his way back to the guild hall, he hoped to find Gray and talk to him about these things.

*****

Gray got off the train and greeted Lyon who was waiting on his arrival. He had called him ahead to let him know he was visiting and will be staying with him for the week until he found a new place to live and maybe a new guild or job.

“Want to explain why your guild is contacting me in search for you?” Lyon pointedly glared at him.

Gray groaned, he hoped to avoid telling Lyon anything.

“So you are hiding something.” Lyon crossed his arms. “What happened?”

“Natsu and I slept together then he left me the next day.” Gray didn’t look him in the eyes.

Lyon turned to walk to the ticket booth to Magnolia.

“What are you doing?” Gray asked from behind him. He was afraid he was going to send him back home.

“Going to go kick his ass for hurting you. Here are my keys, go home and get settled. I’ll be back later.” Lyon handed him his keys and turned back to the lady to get a ticket.

“Lyon!” Gray pulled him away. “I appreciate you wanting to take revenge but it’s my fault for letting him bed me in the first place. I knew deep down it was a bad idea but I didn’t want to listen.” Gray ran a hand through his hair. “I had a long day and cried too much for it to be manly. So can we please go home, order pizza and drink until I forget?” Gray pleaded. 

Lyon stared at him for a few moments then nodded his head, leading the way to his house.

“Did you tell them I called you?” Gray worried. He didn’t want to be found.

“No I didn’t. I wanted to get the story straight before I turned you in.”

Gray tensed up immediately. 

“Don’t worry, I have no intention telling them you are here, you can stay as long as you like. I can even ask the old hag if you can work at the guild if you don’t want to go back for awhile.” Lyon patted his shoulder.

Gray smiled gratefully. He supposes he should make some more jewels in order to buy his new place. He’ll have to ask for his help in selling his old place and getting his stuff moved to his new place. But for now, he’ll let himself forget all about Natsu.

*****

“Natsu, we’re going to Lamia scale. I know he’s hiding there.” Erza said as soon as he walked in. “I suspect Lyon is covering for him.”

Natsu didn’t fight Erza or Lucy when boarding the train, he still felt sick when it jerked forward, onward to Lamia scale.

When they arrived, the sun was beginning to set. They three made their way to a hotel for the time being. It was best they didn’t announce their arrival until the next day.

*****

Gray had drank himself to a stupid blubbering mess. 

Lyon scrunched his face up at the mess that was Gray. he was right, his crying was highly unmanly but he didn’t blame him. Lyon has known about Gray’s feelings for the annoying shorter man for some time. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to finally be with the one he loves in such an intimate way only for it to be a one night stand.

Lyon cleaned Gray’s face up as best as he could and tucked him in bed, brushing his hair from his face. He hopes tomorrow will be better for his brother.

*****

The next morning Lyon was up early, making them breakfast when Gray stumbled out of bed. Lyon didn’t say a word about last night and just silently handed him a cup of coffee and some toast and pancakes while they waited for the bacon to be done.

Gray mumbled his thanks and ate in silence.

“Would you like to spend the day out with me?” Lyon asked, sipping his own cup of coffee.

“Out where?” Gray looked at him.

Lyon shrugged. “Maybe go to the market or even just take a job somewhere.” 

Gray pondered the offer. “Nah I think I just want to stay in if that’s okay. I can meet you at the guild later.”

Lyon raised an eyebrow. “I can stay home with you. I don’t have to go to the guild.”

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I don’t believe you.” Lyon glared.

Gray sighed. “Fine stay home with me.”

*****

“To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Titania.” Jura the wizard saint asked.

“We are here looking for our comrade Gray. He fled from home just yesterday and I suspect he is with Lyon.” Erza looked around for signs of either man.

“Lyon hasn’t come in today, said he was taking the day off.” Jura said.

“Can you direct me to his home?” Erza looked at him.

“Should I be concerned?” Jura asked, hesitant.

“Not at all, you have my word.” She smiled in hopes to persuade him.

Jura wrote down directions to his home and hoped that whatever was going on, it wasn’t serious.

*****

When the team made it to the house, Natsu picked Gray’s scent again.

“He’s here alright.” Natsu knocked down the door and marched right in to find the two men in a compromising position.

Lyon was in between Gray’s legs, both fully clothes with his hands on his chest.

Natsu's eyes lit a fire in them. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He growled.

“It’s not what you think!” Gray went to explain. 

“Then what is it?” Natsu’s patience was wearing thin.

“Why should you have to answer to him after he broke your heart Gray?” Lyon scoffed and got up, fixing himself.

“I’m about to break your neck.” Natsu seethed.

Gray put himself in between both men. “Calm down! Lyon was just trying to make me laugh by tickling me.” Gray looked at Natsu. “How did you find me and how did you know I was here?”

“I didn’t believe Lyon when he said he hasn’t seen you and we went to the guild hall before coming here.” Erza said from behind Natsu.

Lyon glared. “You all need to leave.”

“Not without Gray.” Natsu growled again.

“I’m not coming Natsu.” Gray glared. 

“It’s best you come home Gray.” Erza firmly said. 

Gray let out frustrated noise. “At least let me stay a week away from him.”

“No.” She denied. 

“Why not?”

“Because I know you Gray. If we agree and leave here, you’ll only run away again to some place we won’t find you.”

She wasn’t wrong, that’s exactly what he had planned to do. Damn, was he that practical?

“I’ll promise to keep Natsu away from you if you just come home.”

“I’m right here!” Natsu shouted.

She hit his head to prove a point.

“Fine but leave Lyon alone.”

“You can’t be serious Gray.” Lyon tried to fight back.

Natsu stepped forward, fists ablaze. “Try and stop us.” he dared.

“That’s enough Natsu.” Gray pushed him back a bit. “I’ll get my things. Go wait outside.” he reasoned.

They all piled outside to wait for him.

*****

As promised, Erza kept Natsu on a tight leash to keep him from Gray for an entire week.

Gray was grateful, he was still heartbroken but he thinks he’ll be able to face him or at least see him around the guild hall. He was definitely not going on any jobs with him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping next chapter will be better, will post another one on Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut up ahead if you're not into that kind of stuff.

Gray entered the guild hall on the seventh day feeling a bit better. He knew he had to talk things out with Natsu but for now he was in a relatively good mood. The team was already together at the usual table so Gray made his way over and sat in between the ladies.

“He’s here can I be left out of this now?” Natsu glared at Erza.

“Very well but do something stupid, I’ll put it back on.” Erza leaned forward and unclasped the collar on his neck.

Gray raised an eyebrow. “You put him on an actual leash?” 

“Yes. The first two days you wanted to yourself, I caught him sneaking away to your house so I had no choice.”

“I see. Well I’m ready to talk about things.”

When Lucy and Erza made no move to leave Gray sighed. “Alone.”

Both ladies were disappointed but got up to leave. “If we can’t be here then neither can you cat.” Lucy complained and grabbed Happy.

“Hey no fair! I’m his buddy!” Happy screamed as he was taken away.

Once they were alone, the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Gray...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just up and leave. I got hungry and left for the guild to eat.” Natsu stared at Gray, pleading for him to understand.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. We’re still okay.” Gray smiled sadly.

“Why are you sad then?”

Gray looked up at him surprised.

“I can smell your feelings.” Natsu answered his silent question.

“It’s just too painful to watch you with other people when I love you so damn much it hurts. Laxus told me that you were going around asking people to get horny for you.” Gray looked to the side to hide his tears. Dammit, he didn’t want to cry in front of everyone.

“I was just a one time thing for you and even though I should be mad at you, I can’t because I willingly gave myself up to you. But I don’t regret doing it because it was amazing.” Gray bit his lip to stifle a sob.

It pained Natsu to see Gray this way. He got up from his seat across from him and moved so he was kneeling in front of Gray.

He lifted his chin to look at him. “I never meant to hurt you Gray. I was only trying to understand what this was between us. And I’m not sure if this is worth anything but I um...I can’t get it up for anyone but you.” Natsu blushed.

Gray slapped him offended. “You tried sleeping with other people!?” Gray stood up, fists balled at his sides.

“Wait no!” Natsu frantically stood up and followed Gray out of the guild. “I didn’t try to sleep with anyone else I swear! I only thought about it!” Natsu shouted after Gray.

Gray stopped and turned around to slap Natsu once again. “That’s even worse!” Gray once more turned on his heel and walked away.

“Gray!” Natsu held his cheek as he chased after him once again. “Please wait!” Natsu reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“You only slept with me because you were curious and now that you got a taste, you want more from everyone!” Gray shoved Natsu onto his butt. “You don’t give a damn about me!”

“That’s not true!” Natsu got onto his hands and knees before Gray. “I don’t understand these things but I promise you that you are all I’ve thought about since that night. Let me show just how much you have an effect on me…”

Gray should just walk away, but if Natsu didn’t really care about him, he wouldn’t be making such a big effort to convince him otherwise. He’s only going to get heartbroken again but he can’t walk away.

Gray turned his back to him and started walking away. “Are you coming?” Gray called over his shoulder.

Natsu jumped up to his feet and ran after Gray to catch up.

*****

Gray lay on his back on his bed, completely naked with Natsu worshiping his body.

“Natsu..” Gray gasped.

“Mmmm” Natsu hummed, admiring one of his nipples with his teeth. It had been a week and few days since he touched Gray and he realizes just how touch starved he was. As soon as they got to Gray’s house, Natsu wasted no time in getting the man on his bed. He left bite marks starting from his neck, down his chest and even his arms. Natsu was prepared to cover every inch of Gray in his bites so no one would be able to question his claim.

He was currently working on biting each nipple, leaving a perfect shaped circle surrounding each side. All the mewling, whines and whimpers coming from Gray just spur him on even lower, leaving bite mark after bite mark.

While the biting isn’t gentle, his fingers are, running feather light touches against his flushed, sweating skin. He hasn’t even touched Gray much but when he gave his hip bone a vicious bite, Gray came undone, screaming his name.

“NATSU!” Gray arched into those teeth even more, trembling with the force of his surprise orgasm.

Natsu released his teeth, licking up the blood then licked the wound he caused. He made his way up to Gray’s abs, licking up his cum, purring.

Gray was still trembling when Natsu finished cleaning him up with his tongue.

Natsu listed himself up above Gray, admiring his work. “Do you want me to stop?” He was beginning to worry if he might have been too hard.

Gray shook his head unable to form words and with trembling hands, guided Natsu to his entrance.

Natsu briefly kissed him before pushing in slowly.

Gray moaned loudly as he was stretched open by the big cock. God is this was heaven then he never wanted to leave.

Once Natsu was balls deep, he took his time with thrusting inside of Gray. He wanted to savor the intimate moment with the ice make wizard. He was afraid that when it was over, something would go wrong again between them.

Gray left angry red lines down his back when he found his special spot causing Natsu to bury himself deeper, drawing out high pitched sounds from the man beneath him.

It burned so good that Natsu was already on edge.

“Gray.” Natsu whispered.

Gray loved hearing his name fall from Natsu’s lips. He couldn’t get enough of Natsu no matter what he did. Gray wanted nothing more than to have Natsu in every way possible even if he can’t have the man himself, he’ll have his children if he has to.

Gray leaned up and left love bites on Natsu’s neck and made bite marks of his own.

Natsu threw his head back letting Gray abuse his neck, hips stuttering a few times, signs that he was very close.

“Cum in me Natsu, cum so deep in me that I get so full and round as if you were getting me pregnant.” Gray growled.

Fuck. Natsu thought. When Gray says things like that, he can’t help but growl. Natsu picked up his pace slightly, turning Gray’s head to the side and breaking skin with his teeth as he came hotly inside of Gray.

Gray tensed and went still as he felt Natsu cum inside him, a few seconds after Natsu found his own release, making both their stomach sticky.

Everything was so warm and sticky between them. When Natsu finally let go of his neck, Gray went limp in his arms.

Even though Natsu was gentle making love to him, he felt as if he had been so thoroughly fucked, he couldn’t move a muscle.

When Natsu went to pull out, Gray weakly protested. “Please stay inside me.”

“Won’t it be uncomfortable?”

“No, please stay inside me, you can cuddle me from behind so we can be more comfortable.”

Natsu tried his best to maneuver them into said position without pulling out. It proved to be difficult because of how weak Gray was but they finally managed after a few minutes.

They both sighed in content when Natsu pulled the blanket over them and nuzzled against the back of his neck, hand protectively over his stomach. 

Natsu closed his eyes with thoughts of little hands and feet yelling daddy at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another chapter on Friday, thank you for the support guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is late in posting but I hope you guys enjoy. More smut up ahead and this chapter will be a bit short but I promise to do an even more longer chapter on my next day off.

The next morning Gray woke up before Natsu did. He looked down at the heavily sleeping man next to in relief. Natsu ended up staying the whole night. Gray was glad, he didn’t know what he would have done if Natsu left again. While Gray took in Natsu’s sleeping form hungrily, putting the image away in his mind and deciding his next move. 

Just as he thought to make breakfast for the both of them, Natsu stirred awake. He opened his eyes slowly against the bright light coming from the window.

Gray held his breath in case Natsu regretted everything between them. When Natsu was fully awake, his eyes landed on Gray, gaze piercing.

Gray squirmed under that stare. “M-Morning..” Gray whispered.

Natsu hummed and pulled Gray to his chest, lying on top of him. “Morning ice princess.”

Gray smiled shyly and felt a bit bold. “Shall I prepare us breakfast or would you rather have a bath or maybe have me…?” Gray bit his lip blushing. 

“Dessert before breakfast?” Natsu smirked and flipped them around, pinning Gray’s wrist above his head. “I’m all fired up now.” He bared his sharp teeth to the man below him causing him to shiver in delight.

Natsu reached down past Gray’s cock, straight to his entrance, rubbing his finger there in circles. “I’m thirsty Gray, can I have some of your milk?”

Gray turned fifty shades of red, covering his blushing face. “W-Where did you learn to talk like that..?” As far as Gray knew, Natsu was new at this just as much as he was.

Natsu shrugged. “Heard Laxus and Freed talk about it once. When I asked Loke about it, he gave me some advice a long time ago, before I even thought with my dick.”

Gray spread his legs as an invitation but hands still covering his face.

Natsu grinned and swooped down to take Gray into his mouth.

Gray yelped in surprise and grabbed onto Natsu’s hair. “F-Fuck Natsu.”

Natsu was happy to please Gray and make a mess out of him so early in the morning. He was thankful he had such a loud big mouth as he was able to deep throat without any problems. 

“Hmm..” Natsu hummed, lifting his head back up to just the tip to tongue at the pearl fluid. “Won’t you feed me Gray?”

Gray didn’t think he could be any more warmer as Natsu ate him up. This was a wish come true to Gray and he didn’t know if he should laugh with happiness and sob in relief. His lewd dreams had nothing on the real thing.

“Natsu stop...gonna cum..” Gray gasped, arching up more into the hot fiery mouth.

Natsu made a noise of disapproval as he continued to rapidly milk Gray for all his juices.

Gray tugged hard at the pink strains before exploding into the wet cavern, screaming out with his head thrown back and legs quivering.

Panting and dizzy from the aftershock, Gray chanced a glance at Natsu as he was licking his lips and savoring the taste of him on his tongue.

“Mmmmm not quite full yet. Gonna have to give me more.” Natsu nosed along his thighs, spreading them apart to have a view of the puckered hole.

“Wonder if I can make you come just like this.” Natsu mumbled, giving kitten licks to the greedy hole.

“I...just...came…” Gray panted out breathlessly.

“And you'll come again with my tongue, do not touch yourself. If you do, I'll have to punish you." Natsu went back to tonguing along, teasing Gray by barely putting the tip of his tongue in. 

Gray remained limp and boneless as Natsu had his way with him, mewling and keening sounds coming from his lips. Gray felt spoiled by the dragon Slayer and he wondered just what he did to get such a body worship from the other man. 

All Gray could do was pant heavily and scream when Natsu left bite marks on his skin around his private jewels.

Just when Gray thought he couldn't cum again no matter what Natsu was doing, he came in short jerks, body trembling.

"Natsu…" Gray said brokenly.

Natsu popped his head up and licked along his defined abs. "Dessert was delicious." He chuckled. 

Gray shivered violently. "Shall I make you breakfast now?" Even though he couldn't stand on his own, Gray wanted to prove to him that he was more than capable of caring for him like a wife would.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this. "You're still shaking. Let us sit in a bath together so your muscles can unwind." Natsu picked Gray up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom and ran a hot bath, setting Gray in first before getting in himself. 

Gray sighed in content and leaned his head back against Natsu's shoulder. "Thank you." 

Natsu only nodded and began to softly caress and scrub Gray down, relaxing his muscles one by one with his hands. 

Gray was putty in Natsu's arms by the time he finished. 

"Natsu…?" Gray slurred. 

"Hmm?" Natsu began to dry them off.

"What are we?" Gray leaned against his chest, listening to the steady heart beat.

"We're friends aren't we?" Natsu looked confused. What else would they be? He didn't think they were rivals much anymore after what they have been doing.

That got Gray's eyes to shoot open and shove himself away from Natsu. "Get out."

"What! Why?" Natsu tried to pull Gray back in.

"I need to be alone so you need to leave." Gray half lied.

Something was telling him not to listen and stay but then Gray started throwing whatever he could find nearest to him. 

"Okay, okay, but promise you'll talk about it with me later?" Natsu waited for an answer but Gray gave none.

"I won't leave till you promise to be at the guild hall for dinner and we talk about it." He stubbornly crossed his arms.

Gray turned his head to the side to hide his true feelings. "Fine.." Gray sighed. 

Natsu nodded and got dressed, lingering at the down for a moment then turning to leave. He'll just have to ask Erza for advice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be posted in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut up ahead

At the guild hall Erza was in the middle of making Natsu her personal punching bag when Gray arrived, having lost his shirt on the way.

“What the hell happened Gray!” Lucy screamed, eyes bulging out as she stared down her friend.

“What do you mean?” Gray blinked.

“You look like you’ve been mauled by multiple animals!” Lucy pointed to all the bite marks all along his arms, chest, neck abs, down to the lower region which is covered by his pants, no doubt more marks down below. She turned around and sure enough more bite marks on his back. “Just what the hell happened?”

Gray blushed recalling Natsu staking his claim on every inch of his skin. “Well…” Gray started to explain but Natsu was there in a flash, grabbing his wrist and moving him away from the others as everyone got too curious.

They went upstairs to one of the private rooms, Natsu slamming the door behind him making Gray flinch. “Explain.” Natsu wasted no time in demanding an answer.

“Tch!” Gray defiantly looked away from him. “You said we were just friends right after claiming me as yours. How is that fair? I’m sure you would be furious at me if I walk up to someone else and offer up my body for them to take.” Gray reasoned.

Natsu growled. “Are you saying you rather have someone else to fill you up?”

“No you idiot! What I’m implying is that if we are friends but only you can touch me then it should be the same for you. I don’t want your dick in anyone else and if we have this physical relationship then why not just ask me out already? You already know how I feel.”

“As in be my mate forever..?” Natsu tilts his head in question.

“You mean to be married!?” Gray shrieked.

“I suppose it’s the same thing as marriage.” Natsu nodded.

“I-I was thinking more like boyfriends but I’m so okay with being your mate forever!” Gray threw himself into Natsu’s arms, making them both fall to the floor.

Natsu was surprised at the sudden lung and was even more surprised at Gray for kissing him deeply but he didn’t complain and basked in the sweet taste that was Gray.

Gray pulled back, eyes shining. “I want to have your babies Natsu..” Gray breathed.

Natsu grinned. “Then what are we waiting for? Don’t you have to have my cock inside you to do so?”

Gray practically moaned and his legs were already quivering. “I have just the thing.” He pulled out a small bottle of liquid and drank the whole thing down.

“Gray what is th-” Before Natsu could even finish asking, Gray’s body gave off a different scent.

Gray smiled shyly, blushing and got on his hands and knees, showing Natsu the now soaked pants he still had on. There was a wet spot where Gray’s ass was settled in the material.

Natsu came closer and nose along it making Gray whimper. “You smell like you’re in heat.” Natsu growled.

“I wanted to have your babies for a long time and found a potion to help me carry your family’s name...do you like it..?” Gray bit his lip.

Natsu gently bit the clothed ass. “You’re not allowed to leave this room until you are full of my kin.” Natsu burned off the remaining offending clothing.

Gray was shaking with excitement. “Yes take me and make me yours Natsu..”

Natsu tongued at the leaking hole, slurping up the overflowing slick that's starting to drip down his thighs and legs.

“Nngh Natsu please just put it in.” Gray begged.

Natsu pulled away making Gray whine in protest and picked him up over his shoulder and unceremoniously threw him on the bed that’s on the far side of the room. Once he straightened Gray out to the middle of the bed with a pillow under his head to be more comfortable, he spread his legs over his shoulders and began to eat Gray out sloppily.

“Nngh Natsu.” Gray face flushed bright red and threw his head back, enjoying the wet hot touch entering him and making a huge mess with his slick. He chanced a glance to Natsu and moaned loudly when he saw Natsu’s eyes were slits and staring at him with such intensity that he could cum.

“Natsu please I’m going to cum if you keep up.” Gray writhed under the scorching roaming hands on his body.

Natsu licked his lips, gathering the remaining juice and slammed into Gray making him scream out his name and Natsu roar a dragon's roar into the heavens. Quickly gripping the thighs in a tight hold, Natsu pounded the ice wizard, his thrusts showing no mercy like his fists when he’s in battle.

Everyone in the guild hall can hear their passion from down below.

“Wendy cover your ears!” Carla shouted in hopes to preserve her innocence.

“Go get him Natsu!” Happy encouraged.

“Don’t say things like that Happy!” Lucy blushed.

“Do they have to do it in the guild hall and be so loud about it?” The master complained.

“I think it’s wonderful master.” Mira giggled and served him another glass of booze.

*****

“I know you're thirsty Gray but we are far from done. Grab that belt, we are going to start over again.” Natsu growled, having already fucked Gray a total of nine times already.

Gray was practically a boneless, heaving and twitching mess on the bed. “Yes daddy.” Gray sluggishly grabbed the belt for Natsu and layed back down, face buried into the pillow.

Natsu purred in Gray’s ear and slapped his ass with the belt, making more cum ooze out of his ass.

“Tsk tsk. You want to have my children, you got to hold all the cum inside to insure our future. I thought if I spanked you, you’d clench that perfect ass of yours to hold it all in. Guess I'll fill you up again.” Natsu slid in easily, no matter how many times he came inside Gray, his dick wouldn’t soften. He supposes that how heats worked, until they were both satisfied.

*****

It was after the fourteenth round that the potion Gray took wore off. Now both are panting heavily, covered in cum from head to toe, the room surrounding them had broken furniture strewn here and there.

“Natsu, I love you.” Gray rested his head on his chest and sighed in content, despite all the marks and soreness of his body was screaming at him to not move.

“I love you forever.” Natsu kissed the sweating head.

*****

It was a month later that they announced their pregnancy to the whole guild.

“I guess we’re twinsies.” Freed smiled at Gray.

“You’re pregnant too?” Gray asked.

“Indeed, I’m two months along.” Freed blushed as Laxus pulled him to his chest, rumbling in satisfaction.

“My kid will be better than yours Laxus!” Natsu pointed his finger in his face.

“Tch! Yeah right.” Laxus rolled his eyes.

“Natsu let’s not get Laxus mad. I want your dick intact for later.” Gray dragged him away, kicking and shouting out challenges towards the lightning dragon slayer.

“This will be interesting.” Freed chuckled.

“Let’s hope the poor kid doesn’t get his brains.” Laxus mumbled.

The whole guild celebrated those who have conceived and gave their wishes for the next generation to be just as thrilling as the current one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some new ideas for my next story, it's working progress but it will be another A/B/O story and I'm excited to show you guys. I'm also thinking of doing other fandoms I enjoy besides fairy tail.


	7. Break up and Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray finds out some things and rather giving Natsu time to explain, they break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut up ahead

Ever since Gray got pregnant it was like he got even more jealous of who Natsu was with and talked to.

Currently Gray was sitting in the guild hall with Erza and Freed at a table talking over the latest events which was Natsu leaving on a job with Lucy and Happy without telling Gray.

“I’m telling you guys he’s totally cheating on me.” Gray cried on his arms thinking of all the worst case scenarios of those two.

Erza patted his head. “I’m sure that’s not the case Gray. Lucy knows you two are mated.”

“Well I wouldn’t say they are mated quite yet…” Freed trailed off.

Gray lifted his head up at this. “What do you mean Freed?” Gray’s lip quivered.

“Uh..nothing. Forget I spoke.” Freed felt bad for bringing it up but it bothered him too much.

Gray rose to his feet quickly. “Tell me!” Gray shouted.

“It’s just...you don’t have the bite mark for a mated pair.” Freed said.

“What do you mean? I’m covered in bite marks from head to toe!” Gray looked down at himself at all the healing bite marks on his skin, some of them fresh from a few nights ago.

Freed pointed to a spot where his shoulder and neck meet, revealing a huge bite mark on himself. “You don’t have one here.”

Gray lifted his hand up to feel on skin there and sure enough, he felt nothing there. “What…?” Gray started crying again.

“Forgive me Gray but are you and Natsu having trouble?” Freed spoke softly.

“N-No..not that I can think of anyway..I mean we made love not even a few days ago and were fine…” Gray sniffled.

Freed nodded. “I see. Why don’t you try talking to him?”

“Erza make sure he doesn’t run off with Lucy again.” Freed looked to the red head.

“Will do.” Erza was beyond pissed. How can Natsu hurt her brother like figure?

“For now let’s have some cake yeah?” Freed tried to coax Gray.

“I want strawberry..” Gray said after a moment.

“Strawberry it is. Mira, two strawberry cakes please?” Freed waived Mira over.

“What about me..?” Erza looked betrayed.

“Yes one for Erza too Mira.” 

“Coming right up!” She smiled.

*****

Natsu kicked open the guild doors. “I’m back!” He grinned and scanned the hall for his pregnant lover. When he didn’t see him though, his smile faltered.

“Where’s mama Gray?” Happy asked when he too didn’t see Gray.

“I walked him home about an hour or so ago.” Erza said, glaring death daggers at both of Natsu and Lucy.

“H-Hey Erza…” Lucy stuttered.

“Natsu go home. There’s something I’d like to discuss with Lucy.” Erza was now giving off an evil aura.

“A-Aye sir!” Natsu dashed off to Gray’s house, Happy following after in a hurry.

*****

“Gray I’m home!” Natsu shouted from the door.

Gray threw a hard ball of ice at his face. “Get out!” Gray screamed. 

“Gray! What’s going on?” Natsu rubbed his redden face.

“It’s over Natsu!” Gray sobbed.

“What? Why!” Natsu shouted. “We are mates!”

“No we are not because you never made it official!” Gray turned his back to him, hand covering his face. “You never gave me the bite mark so you must be cheating..” Gray’s shoulders shook.

“I would never cheat on you Gray. I love you and want no else but you.” Natsu reached out a hand for Gray’s hand that’s not covering his face.

“Then why haven’t you bit me?” Gray didn’t pull away from Natsu so he took that as progress.

“I haven’t done it because it’s a forever thing. I wanted you to have a choice if you didn’t want me anymore then you would be able to leave whenever.” Natsu confessed.

“You idiot! Of course I want to spend forever with you. I’ve been in love with you since we were kids and wanted to have your babies since I went through puberty dammit. Don’t you want me..?” Gray finally looked him in the eyes.

Natsu felt sickened. He hurt his mate to the point that he doubted his loyalty and affection towards him. “Of course I want you Gray.” He lifted both hands in his and kissed the top of them. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Then bite me..” Gray blushed shyly.

Natsu nosed along the soft untouched spot, giving it kitten licks making Gray shiver.

“My eyes!” Happy screamed and flew out of the house to give them some privacy.

Natsu lifted Gray bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.

“Wait Natsu..” Gray stopped Natsu from going any further.

“I don’t want you around Lucy anymore or go on jobs alone.” Gray said firmly.

“But-”

“Are you implying she’s more important?” Gray glared.

“She’s my friend..” Natsu weakly argued.

“Just as I thought.” Gray got up from under Natsu and threw a silk robe on. “Get out. Until you prioritize what is more important than you can come find me.” Gray walked to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

Natsu sighed and walked to the door, leaning his against it, listening to Gray’s quiet crying. He did it again. He hurt Gray and made him question himself.

*****

It’s been two weeks since Natsu came back from a job and Gray unofficially breaking up with him. He still goes to Gray’s house and sleeps on the couch because Gray won’t let him in bed with him and Lucy is avoiding him like the plague, so he was all alone except for Happy who goes back and forth for Gray to him, sometimes giving him a message from Gray or him giving a message out to Gray.

Natsu sighed, he was sure Gray was being like this due to the pregnancy hormones but he didn’t dare say it out loud in fear of being beaten to death by every pregnant person there.

Gajeel laughed when he approached the gloomy fire dragon slayer. “Did the ice princess finally break up with you when he realized what a player you are?” Gajeel taunted.

“I’m not a player!” Natsu shouted.

“Rumor has it you were kissing other people behind his back when you go out on jobs with Lucy.”

“I do not!” Natsu was starting to get angry now.

“But she does get naked a lot around you does she not?” Gajeel smirked.

“She just likes to get naked for some reason!” Natsu yelled.

“Bingo.” Gajeel grinned and walked away.

“Hey get back here I wasn’t done!:” Natsu stopped dead in his tracks at Gray who was giving his death glares.

Gray turned on his heel and walked out of the guild hall.

“Gray wait!” Natsu chased after him. “I never cheated, I swear! I’ll stop being friends with her please take me back!”

Gray turned around and shoved a piece of paper to his chest and turned back around, walking once more.

Natsu looked down at the black and white picture in his hands, looking at the red marker circled around a white looking dot.

When he didn’t get it he chased Gray back home.

“That’s our baby. I went to get a check up with Porlyusica because I’m a month along.” Gray started making tea.

“Our baby…” Natsu stared in awe at the black and white picture.

“That’s right. Our baby.” Gray put emphasis on our.

“I’m sorry Gray, can’t we work things out? Can’t we make up and I can bite you and we become official?” Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray’s waste, feeling up on the firm belly there.

“I broke up with you to give you a chance to sleep with other people so whenever you grow bored of that, you can take responsibility for your child.” Gray didn’t want to admit but he missed Natsu and the nights he sleeps alone, he wishes he would drag Natsu to bed with him but he needs to understand some things.

“I don’t want you to break up with me and I don’t want to sleep with other people, please give me one more chance Gray.” Natsu begged.

“No more jobs with anyone else but me and Happy.” Gray blushed and placed his hands on top of Natsu’s on his stomach.

Natsu grinned and lifted Gray up to the bedroom.

The two wasted no time in undressing, Natsu going down on Gray, sucking, licking and devouring his puckered hole.

“Mmm Natsu that’s good, I’m ready.” Gray panted.

Natsu lifted his head from between his legs. “But it’s so good I can’t help but eat you.” He dives back down, tongue fucking him.

“Ah Ah Ah Natsu yes.” Gray moaned, gripping the sheets, back arching, legs shaking and eyes shut tight.

“I’m gonna c-” Gray came all over himself.

“Someone is sensitive.” Natsu licked his lips.

Gray pulled him down in a searing passionate kiss, licking into the hot mouth.

Not breaking the kiss, Natsu easily slipped inside Gray.

Natsu is the first to break the kiss, kissing along his throat and neck, nibbling on the untouched skin there.

“Please Natsu..” Gray begged.

Natsu kisses the spot then sinks his teeth in.

Gray’s arms come around his back, leaving marks in their wake, mouth open in a silent scream, whole body shaking from pure unadulterated pleasure.

Natsu made love to Gray five times that night, as if they were trying to make another baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will for sure be on Monday. Thank you for being patient guys and I'm glad you are having fun reading it so much.


	8. Lovers fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray has some admirers he didn't know about besides Juvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter only because I had a bit of writers block but I'll my hardest to make the next chapter better. It's a bit all over the place and honestly don't know where I even started taking this chapter. I might even do a remake of this chapter but I still need to think about it a bit more.

The next day Natsu woke up with breakfast in bed and got to eat his dessert in the shower. It seems once Natsu finally gave Gray the mark, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Not even the guild was safe from the view of Natsu groping Gray anywhere he could reach. Not that Gray minded, he was just happy that they were really official and that Lucy back off thanks to Erza.

“Feel better now Gray?” Freed asked as he sat across from both of them, not paying any mind to Gray sitting in Natsu’s lap or the fact that Natsu was sucking marks on his neck in front of him.

“I do, thank you Freed.” Gray smiled. “You’re the first to approach since we got here.”

“That’s because Laxus does the same thing when he’s here so this is nothing. Although I applaud you for not making any noises. It seems I’m very sensitive when Laxus goes near my neck or ears.” Freed blushes.

Gray chuckles. “I’m used to the marks, besides I kinda like rough.” Gray admits honestly.

Freed nods and continues to eat and converse with the ice wizard until Laxus comes and picks him up from the guild.

*****

The doors to the guild burst open after some time revealing a grinning Sting and Rogue.

“Natsu!” Sting called cheerfully.

Natsu lifted his head up from Gray’s neck to look towards the light dragon slayer.

“Fight me!” Sting shouted and raised his fists.

“Alright! Just don’t go crying when I beat your ass!” Natsu carefully set Gray aside and lit up his fists.

While the two went back and forth, Rogue sat next to Gray.

“Not going to join?” Gray asked.

“I’d rather not get my ass beat today. I’m surprised you haven’t joined.” Rogue said, looking him up and down.

“I’m pregnant with Natsu’s baby so I doubt it’s safe to be fighting.” Gray rubbed his stomach.

Rogue’s eyes went wide. “I see, congratulations. I wasn’t aware you two have become a couple.”

“Not just a couple, we’re mates.” Gray smiled.

“Ah I see..” Rogue looked away biting his lip.

Gray didn’t think much of it and went back to watch Natsu kick Sting’s ass and was admiring the sweat dripping down his body when Lyon came barching in.

“Gray!” Lyon strides up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Please tell me you aren’t having a baby with that idiot!” Lyon shouted in his face.

“Hey!” Natsu yelled in the background.

“How did you know?” Gray asked.

“Master Makarov announced yours and Freed's pregnancies to the other guilds. He was trying to make the other Master’s jealous about the next generation of Fairy Tail. But that’s not the point! If you wanted to have a baby that badly, you should have come to me!”

The whole room fell silent.

“Huh…?” Gray asked in confusion.

“We may be somewhat brothers but just know that I’ve always wanted to have sex with you!” Lyon shook his shoulders.

“Oh my!” Mira blushed and caught a fainted Wendy in her arms.

*insert high pitched WOW*

“What the hell is up with everyone and wanting to have sex and make babies.” Gajeel grumbled while helping a pregnant Levy up from her chair.

“WHHAAAAAA-” Gray blushed and back away.

“Hey he’s mine!” Natsu came flying through the air with a flaming fist towards Lyon’s face.

Lyon held up a shield to lessen the blow.

“Gray’s pregnant?” Sting stood by Rogue watching the two go at it.

Rogue nodded softly.

“What’s the matter Rogue?” Sting asked.

“U-Uh nothing..” Rogue blushed and looked away.

“What you wanted to be the one to get him pregnant too?” Sting raised an eyebrow.

“Not at all!” Rogue glared.

“What you wanted to be the one to be pregnant?” Sting asked, leaning towards his face. “I can smell you so there’s no point in lying. Did you want him to give you one? Because if so, it looks like he’s a total uke with men wanting him. If you let me, I can give you my juices.” Sting said seriously.

Rogue flushed. “U-Um..”

“Great then let’s get started!” Sting gave him his famous big grin that can rival Natsu’s.

The doors bust open once again to reveal sugar boy. “If anyone is going to give him a baby then it's me!”

“What the hell is going on!” Gray shouted.

“Like hell I’d let you have him!” Natsu growled.

“Gray my darling I’m back from my long job! Let’s go have dinner together!” Juvia threw herself to Gray.

Erza stopped her mid-air. “I don’t think it’s wise of you to throw yourself at Gray Juvia.” She stepped between the two.

“What’s going on? Did Erza also become my love rival?” Juvia glared.

Lucy in the background. “I was never a real love rival.”

“No I’m not a love rival. I just think you should listen to what he has to say.” Erza made no move to step aside and Gray was grateful.

“Juvia I’m gay and I’m in love with Natsu and is having a baby with him.” Gray said seriously.

“Ha! I won!” Natsu laughed in Lyon’s face.

“You won’t think about my proposal?” Lyon made begging eyes at Gray.

“I don’t understand..Gray darling is adopting a child with Natsu?” She asked.

“No Juvia, I mean I’m actually carrying the child.” Gray took off his shirt to show his almost fading abs but not quite gone yet.

“Gray cheated on me with Natsu?” Juvia started crying.

“I was never with you!” Gray shouted.

“Everyone is after my Gray?” Juvia glared hard at Lyon, Natsu and sugar boy.

“He’s totally mine! He even has my mark on him.” Natsu smirked.

“It just looks like he got mauled by an animal honestly.” Lucy mumbled under her breath.

“Gray is mine!” Juvia screamed and began to fight all three men.

Master shakes his head. “I’m too old for this.”

“I think it’s great.” Mira giggles. “Until next time!” Mira smiles waves to all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted on Friday so please bare with me and thank you!


	9. Authors note

I'm sorry guy's this isn't an update. Due to my writer's block and a few personnel things I'm going to put this on hold until I can get back on track. Thank you for your patience and I promise I won't be gone long. I'll still write on the side, I just won't be posting them. I'm also working on two other stories that I want to post as well so going back forth between three stories is a bit much for me so I'm going to try my best to get my act together. Thank you all for reading and supporting.


End file.
